This invention relates to retail gasoline dispensing units and, more particularly, to such a unit including a hose management system to control and assist in the use of the fuel dispensing hose.
A gasoline dispensing unit includes at least one dispensing hose which is connected at one end to a conduit in the interior of the unit which conduit is connected to an underground storage tank for the gasoline. A portion of the hose extends out from the dispensing unit, and a nozzle is provided on the other end of the hose for dispensing the gasoline into vehicles. However, the hose often is difficult to maneuver and becomes tangled. This creates significant problems, especially in connection with self-service stations, and the like.
Therefore what is needed is a hose for a gasoline dispensing unit which is easy to manage and does not tangle.
To this end, an embodiment of the present invention is directed to a hose management system according to which two pulleys are respectively mounted for rotation to at least one pair of telescoping members. A hose extends around the pulleys, so that movement of the hose causes the pulleys move relative to each other, and the telescoping member to extend and retract in response to the movement of the pulleys.
Since the hose does not become tangled and can be easily pulled from, and retracted into, the housing, it is easy to manage and is especially useful in self-service filling stations and the like.